


Taming The Beast

by AlaizabelMarks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaizabelMarks/pseuds/AlaizabelMarks





	1. Meeting The Beast

I stood next to my father as he called his name. Our village had fallen and the castle was next. We had to do something, “Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin.”  
We waited for what seemed like hours. “He’s not coming,” My father stated.  
I bent down to him “He could be on his way right now, Papa.”  
He shook his head, “No, it’s just too late.”  
Just then there was a pounding on the door. We opened the barricaded door to find no one there.  
We heard a giggle from behind us, “Well that was a bit of a let down. You sent me a message. Something like, um, Help. Help. We’re dying. Can you save us?” The scaly, greasy imp rose from my father’s throne. “The answer is, yes I can. Yes I can protect your little town… for a price.”  
My father looked exasperated, “We sent you a promise of gold.”  
Rumplestiltskin smirked, “Ah, no you see, um, I, uh, make gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price… is her.”  
He pointed to me, and the whole room of subjects, myself included, gasped.  
My father shook his head, “No.”  
Gaston shoved me behind him,”The young lady is engaged to me.”  
The imp shrugged, “I didn’t ask if she was engaged. I’m not looking for love. I’m looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate. It’s her, or no deal.”  
“Get out,” my father exclaimed. “Leave!”  
“As you wish,” Rumplestiltskin said as he started to leave.  
I watched as he walked away. I realized that without his help, not only would our kingdom die, but others would as well. I couldn’t just sit back and watch it happen either. “No, wait! I will go with him.”  
The imp giggled at my rebelliousness.  
My father and Gaston protested. I turned to them, “No one decides my fate but me. I shall go.”  
“It’s forever, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin smiled slightly as if to make sure I really wanted this.  
“My family, and my friends- they will all live?” I asked  
He nodded, “You have my word.”  
I bowed my head, “Then you have mine. I will go with you forever.”  
“Deal,” He giggled yet again.  
“Belle, Belle, you cannot do this,” My father tried to reach for me. “Belle, please. You cannot go with this beast.”  
I looked at both men. “Father… Gaston… it’s been decided.”  
The impish man stepped up behind me, “You know… she’s right. The deal is struck. Oh, and congratulations on your little war.” He giggled once again and led me out of my home.  
Once we reached the Dark Castle he began to go over my daily duties. I was barely listening until he said something about skinning children.  
“What?!” I cried.  
He giggled his high pitched giggle, which was getting really annoying, really fast, “That one was quip.”  
“Oh,” I said a little breathlessly.  
“Now, time to show you to your room. I hope you find it quite comfortable,” he smirked.  
We wound a staircase leading further and further underneath the castle. Eventually we came to the dungeon.  
We come to a small cell with a pile of hay. I scoff, “My room?”  
He shrugged and smiled, “Well, it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon.”  
With that he shoves me in and locks the door with a cackle. “Get some sleep, dearie. You have a big day tomorrow.”


	2. A Deal Has Been Struck

The next few weeks were tortuous. All I did was cook and clean. My bones ached, my feet were sore, I was dirty, and tired from sleepless nights on the cold hard floor. There were times I cleaned his dragon-skin aprons, and they were covered in blood. Whose blood I didn’t want to know, and I would never find out.   
One day Rumplestiltskin looked to me and growled, “Why do you look so filthy. I can’t have my hand maiden looking like that in public. What will people think of me? Go, clean yourself, and change. Hurry, we must be off soon. I’ve been summoned by a young woman, and I don’t trust you around the castle alone quite yet.”  
I nodded, “Yes, sir, but um… I don’t seem to have a change of clothes.”  
“Of course you don’t. Right, stay still, and let me measure.” He began to measure me, and took note. “Alright, go.”  
“But, sir what will I wear?”  
“Don’t worry about it, and go clean up,” he growled.  
“But-” I tried to argue.  
“I SAID TO CLEAN UP!!!!!!”  
I scurried off to the bath chamber, and cleaned quickly. By the time I was done there was a new, light blue draped over the changing screen. I examined the dress, slipped it over my head, and tied the corset that was very cleverly made in the front. I then went to the main dining room, and snuck up behind my master, “I thought that all magic comes with a price?”  
He turned and smiled at me, “Ah, but there is a price to be paid, dearie. I want to take away something that would mean the world to you. And since you’ll be spending an eternity with me, you won’t be having many suitors. So, from this moment forth, you’ll never be able to have children.”  
Tears welled in my eyes, “Just for a dress?”  
He shrugged, “You asked the price.”  
With that we left in a puff of purple smoke, and appeared in a very bright, yet dingy room, with a young girl with long ebony hair cascading around her in the center.   
“Rumplestiltskin, at your service,” he bowed.  
“Rapunzel, sir,” she bowed in respect.  
“I heard that you want to leave your humble home. Am I right?” He smirked.  
She nodded, “Yes, sir. I would love to live on my own. I’ve dealt with the loss of my father, my mother a drug user, and my true love was killed in The Ogre War. I want to live the rest of my life out alone, and in peace. I want protection from any harm of mankind, and other creatures as well.”   
He thought about this deal for a few minutes, and turned to the poor girl, “I shall give you protection, and peace. All you have to do is sign here.”  
He produced a long, golden piece paper, and a large blood red quill to sign with. Rapunzel grabbed the quill hurriedly, and signed in a hast.   
Rumplestiltskin giggled, “I’ll escort you to your new home. If you don’t mind.”  
With a cloud of smoke we were all transported to a clean, bright room in the middle of the forest. There was no doors, and there was single window on the far side of the room.  
“Where’s the door?” the girl questioned.  
The imp smirked, “There isn’t one.”  
Rapunzel started to panic, “Why not?”  
“You asked to be protected, and this is the only way to be protected. There’s a shield around this tower to keep people from getting in. And if you try to escape… well dearie, I wouldn’t try to find out,” he cackled.  
“But this isn’t what I asked for!” the girl protested.  
“Why of course it is. You’re alone, protected, and get to live out your days in peace,” he smiled. “The deal is closed.” He turned to me, “Come, let’s go home. You still have your daily cleaning to do.”  
By the time we got home my blood was boiling. I ripped away from his grasp he had on me, and stormed to the kitchen to clean the dishes.  
“Did I do something Ms. French?” he acted offended.  
“No, no, nothing at all, sir. Just don’t worry about that poor girl locked in a tower. She’s barely fifteen!” I yelled.  
“Well, she should’ve known what kind of deal she was making!” he yelled back.  
“Why must I repeat myself? She’s fifteen, she doesn’t know any better! Just like I didn’t know any better when I was coming here! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have chores to do!” I pushed past him, and went to finish my daily chores. We didn’t talk for the rest of that day.


	3. Discovery

As time passed I was allowed to explore more and more of the Dark Castle. I explored the dungeon, all of the different wings, except for the west wing. Rumplestiltskin had forbidden it, and I was smart enough not to go there… when he was around.  
The longer I stayed with the selfish little imp, the more he trusted me. He would let me go in the garden to pick flowers, and there were even times he let me have a day off. That’s when I would go one whatever adventures I could in my confined space. After a while it became boring exploring the same places over and over again. I held in my curiosity, and refrained from going deeper into the castle, in fear of what my master would do if he were to find out.  
One day I noticed that Rumplestiltskin was getting ready to go out, and not told me to prepare. “Sir, should I clean up, and change?”  
He shook his head, “You aren’t coming with me dearie.”  
I looked to him, confused, “I’m not?”  
“Of course not. It’s nearly three and you haven’t started on your chores. Best get to work dearie.” He cackled, and left in a puff of smoke.  
I stood there shocked for a few moments, then ran to kitchen to eat something. Since coming here I was only given enough food to keep going. Since the ice box and cupboards magically replenished I figured he wouldn’t notice. After stuffing myself I did my chores, not wanting to deal with the retaliations of Rumplestiltskin. While resting a strange urge came over me to go into the west wing. I tried to resist, but it was as if something made me stand and walk to the wing itself.  
As I approached the wing closer I noticed that the castle got darker, and colder. There were no windows on this side if the castle, and the walls were all painted a dark, almost blood red.  
I came across the first room, which door was open. I peered inside and found boxes upon boxes of children’s clothes. In the dim room, in the far corner was a baby’s crib, on the ceiling hung a handmade mobile, and small toys were scattered around the floor, all of which were covered in dust. There was a picture that looked a lot like Rumplestiltskin that looked like it had been slashed at with claws. Next to it was a picture of a young, innocent, dark haired boy. I couldn’t help but wonder whose items were. I knew I could never ask, then he’d know I’d been in here for sure.  
I continued down the hall. None of the other rooms called to me quite like the first did. That is until I reached the very last door. I turned the knob, and was greeted by a most rancid smell. All around the room was blood. It covered the walls, floor, and the only window in the place.   
Cages, axes, saws hung from the ceiling. There was a stretching table in the middle of the room. There was a vat so deep that I never saw the bottom. There was a cage with the Agrabahn Viper, which caused the most painful death.   
I ran to the balcony to get some fresh air. As I started to relax I heard faint screaming. I turned, and my eyes skimmed over the outside of the castle. At the highest tower, at it’s highest point was an old man with a white tangled beard, being pecked to death by ravens. He turned to me, revealing his bloody disfigured face. Half of his nose was missing, along with his right eye. The tendons from his cheeks were showing. I could see all of his teeth, along with his jaw bone.   
I turned back around and vomited over the balcony. I ran through the castle, grabbed a horse, and burst through the gates. I had to leave this hell. I wouldn’t condone to torturing innocent people.   
I was on the horse for about a half an hour when I heard the wolves crying to the moon. The next thing I was bucked off of the horse, which was headed deeper into the woods. A growl came from the shadows, and bright yellow eyes stared at me. There was more growling within the trees, and almost ten different sets of eyes were looking at me, each bright and different eyes. One wolf emerged from the shadows. I noticed the Alpha wolf was a light grey, while the others were almost were almost black. At that moment the Alpha chose to pounce.  
Quickly I grabbed a small branch, and began to struggle to keep the wolf off of me. I tried to fight away the others, but it was no use. I gave up and waited for the pain of death to come, but it never came.   
“Get off of her!” I heard a familiar voice growl.   
The wolf’s weight was lifted off of me, and growling and barking proceeded. I heard tearing fabric, and the yelps of injured canines.   
Eventually the yelping stopped, and I heard the voice command, “Anita, take your pack and go. I never want to see you in these woods again, and if I do you will pay the dire consequences.”  
I looked up to see Rumplestiltskin looking battered and tired. A women stood in the place of the Alpha wolf.  
“Come my children of the moon, we must go. Until next time Rumplestiltskin. And make sure you protect your maiden,” she said before she returned to her wolf form, and sprinted off into the woods.   
I followed Rumplestiltskin back to the castle. As we entered the great hall I noticed he was bleeding.  
“Sir, let me take care of that for you. As payment for saving me,” I offered him.  
“Fine,” he snapped.  
I got alcohol, a magic potion he told to get, rags, a bowl, and a bandage. I barely touched his scratch with the rags and alcohol and he flinched.  
“Stop being a coward, it’s just a scratch.”  
“Well it hurts, dearie,” he countered.  
“Well maybe you shouldn’t have fought off those wolves!”  
“You shouldn’t have run away!!”  
“WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN’T TO CRUEL AND RUDE I WOULDN’T HAVE RAN AWAY!!!” I shouted.  
I calmed myself down and continued to dress his wound. I was the first to speak after a few moments of silence, “Thank you, for saving me, by the way.”  
He shrugged. “Well it’s hard to find good help nowadays. Consider yourself lucky.”  
With that he left me to clean the mess I’d made.


	4. A Robin In The Nest

Days passed, and my extra chores kept me busier than ever. One day I went onto the grounds to get some fresh air. I prepared myself with a large wool cloak Rumplestiltskin supplied me. Once I got outside I realized how warm it actually was. I shed my cloak and began to walk around the courtyard.   
After about half an hour later I went inside to finish my chores. I was dusting the Great Hall when I took in my surroundings for what seemed like the billionth time. I finally noticed how dark it was. With all of the curtains pulled it made the magnificent castle look dark and scary. The inside was actually quite beautiful once you got passed all of the gargoyles.  
Since Rumple was working diligently on weaving straw into gold I tried to be as quiet as possible to bring out a ladder. I climbed the ladder and hoped for the best.   
As I began tugging at the curtains I realized something must be keeping them from opening.   
“What are you doing?” He asked softly as he got up from his work.  
“Opening these. It’s almost spring. We should let some light in.” I struggled with the curtain some more, then turned, “What did you do, nail them down?”  
He looked up at me quite seriously, “Yes.”  
I chuckled, and gave the curtain another tug. Nothing happened. I gave another hard tug and down came the curtain and so did I. I gave out a surprised yelp expecting to fall to the floor, but the pain didn’t come. Instead I had landed safely in Rumplestiltskin’s arms. He squinted up at the light, and the down at me.   
For the first time I really looked into his eyes. They appeared brown, but when the sun hit them just right I could see flecks of gold in them. They were the most enchanting eyes I had ever seen. “Um… thank you,” I said breathlessly. He put me down, and I thanked him again.  
“It’s no matter,” He replied sheepishly.  
I wiped my hands on my dress, “I’ll, uh, put the curtains back up.”  
He went to walk away but then turned around, “Uh… there’s no need. I’ll get used to it.” He turned on his heel, and went back to his work while shaking his head a bit.   
The days and nights wore on. One day Rumple came into my room to talk to me about what I needed to get done around the castle. Out of nowhere there was a crash in the Great Hall. Rumple and I rushed in to find a hooded thief with a golden bow and arrows, ever so gently picking up the Fairy Godmother’s wand.   
“Are you sure you wanna do this, dearie?”  
The thief removed his hood and smiled at us, “Pretty sure.”  
Rumple smirked, “If you don’t know how to use that wand, it can do nasty things to you.”  
The thief stuck the wand in his quiver, “Well, then, uh… I’ll stick to what I know works.” He pulled out and arrow and pointed it at Rumple, “Do you know what this arrow can do to you?”  
“Has to hit me first.” Rumple said and vanished from my side. He reappeared ten feet away, and looked as calm as ever.  
“Shouldn’t be a problem,” said the man as he approached Rumple. “An arrow fired from this bow will always find its target.” He brought the arrow down for a second, “Don’t you just love magic?” With that he shot the arrow right towards Rumple’s heart.   
Rumple disappeared yet again and stood right beside the intruder.   
I watched as the arrow went from going straight forward, to turning around and right in Rumple’s chest. I gasped, and ran toward him in fear of his life.  
“I know I do,” He said as he sniffed and turned to walk out.  
Rumple appeared before him again. “As do I,” he laughed and pulled the arrow right out of his body. The arrowed disappeared into a puff of smoke. “But don’t you know? All magic comes with a price! And in your case, that’s me.”  
Rumple tied him up in some rope, and turned to me, “Looks like we’ll be having a guest in the house. Be on your best behavior.“ Then they whisked off to God knows where.  
All I heard next was screaming coming from the other man. This went on for hours. I eventually started my chores, and was stopped by Rumple several times to wash his aprons.  
He came into the hall yet again, “I’m gonna need another apron.” He tossed his dragon skin gloves onto the table.  
I stopped sweeping for a moment. “Uh, they’re, uh, they’re on the line drying,” I said with acid on my tongue. “It’ll be some time.”  
“Eh, fine, fine. Get to cleaning this one as well,” he tossed his bloody apron on the table. “I’ll be back later.”  
I finally got the courage to pipe up. “All this because he tried to steal a magic wand?”  
Rumple turned with a smile that could only be described as evil, “No, because he tried to steal from me, The Dark One. You try that, you get skinned alive. Everyone knows that.”  
I shook my head. “Actually, no, they don’t.” I stared Rumple down, and the proud look on his face faltered a little.   
“Well, they will after they discover the body.” He giggled and left me in the castle with the thief.   
I ran to Rumple’s torture room and found the man dangling from the ceiling and bloody.  
He turned his head towards me, “What, did he send you to finish the job?” He chuckled a nervous laugh.  
I shook myself out of shock, “Uh, No. No, not-- not at all.” I brought a cup of water to his lips, “Here, drink this.” He drank greedily, “I couldn’t let this continue. It’s… it’s inhuman.”  
“I couldn’t agree more. But I fear now that he’ll turn his wrath on you.”  
I focused on untying the rope. “If he does, I’ll stand up to the beast that he is because no one… no one deserves to be tortured.” I undid his shackles.  
“Well, he may beg to differ,” he said rubbing his wrists.  
“Well, I don’t care he doesn’t frighten me. Hurry up. He'll be back soon. Hurry”  
The man panted, “But he will… he will kill you… unless… unless you run away with me.”  
I shook my head, “I can’t run. I made a deal to serve him in exchange for protecting my-- my kingdom and my family from the ogres. If I-- if I were to leave, I may survive, but my family surely won’t.  
He nodded, “All I can do is wish you luck.”  
“Thank you. Now go. Go.” With that he was gone.  
I went down to the Great Hall and began to read. Ten minutes later Rumple came in, and began to sharpen his knives.   
“I’ll try not to be too loud,” he said. “But I can’t say the same for our prisoner.” He went off to the west wing. Moments later I hear his voice again.   
“Belle! Where is he?”  
I contemplated on playing it stupid, but I figured Rumple would see right through me. “Gone. I let him go.”  
“What/” He looked at me angrily. “He was a thief!”  
“Which doesn’t give you the right to kill him.”  
He looked bewildered, “It gives me every right! Oh, let me guess. You think he’s a hero. Stealing from me for some noble cause. You read too many books, dearie!” The book I was reading vanished into thin air. “There, maybe that’ll stop filling your head with poisonous thoughts!”  
I looked up to him in earnest, “I didn’t free him because of what I read in my books. I saw good in him. That man only wanted to escape with his life.”  
“Oh, is that what you thought?” Rumplestiltskin asked sarcastically. “Our thief escaped with more than his life. You were tricked. You foolish, gullible girl!”  
“Th-there must be an explanation,” I gave him a timid smile. “We-- we don’t know why he needed that wand.”  
The beast crept closer to me, “He took the wand because he wanted magic. People who steal magic never have good intentions.” He turned away and slammed his carving knife on the table.   
I walked towards him, “No, no. You can’t tell what in a person’s heart until you truly know them.”  
“Oh, we’ll see what in his heart, all right. When I shoot an arrow straight through it. And because I am a showman… it’ll be with his bow.” He brandished the thief’s bow with a cloud of purple smoke. “And because this is your fault, you get to come with me and watch, and know as the blood drips from his carcass it’ll be you and your rags to wipe it up!”  
Rumple gathered his carriage and we were off. We almost lost him in the deeper part of the forest, but we found him in the end.  
“Why didn’t you kill me when I released the prisoner?” I asked, challenging him.  
“Well, I would have, but like I said before, good help these days is really hard to find.”  
I shook my head, “I think that you are not as dark as you want people to believe. I think that deep down, there’s love in your heart. And for something more than power.”  
He leaned in close to me, “You’re right. There is something I love.”  
I leaned in closer, interested in what he had to say.  
“My things!” He said like a child.  
I sneered, “You really are as dark as people say.”  
He wagged his finger, “No, darker, dearie. Much darker.”  
The carriage stopped and we got out.  
Another carriage came to a stop in front of us, with a single official looking man, that was obviously drunk, on a horse.  
“What are you doing in my woods?” The man slurred.  
“Pardon the intrusion, sheriff. Uh, I’m looking for a thief. He attacked me with his bow, Uh, I-- I traced him as far as these woods, and then he vanished.”  
The sheriff examined the bow. “Yes, I know exactly who you’re after. But I also know who you are, Rumplestiltskin.”  
Rumple smiled, “My reputation proceeds me, excellent.”  
The sheriff crossed his arms, “Yes, as does you penchant for making deals. I’ll tell you where you can find your thief… if you give me something in return.”  
“What do you want?” He asked.  
The sheriff gestured towards me, “A night with your wench.”  
Rumple turned with his mouth gaped open, and then back to the sheriff, “Uh, she’s not for sale.”  
The other man laughed, “You can’t part with her for, say, an hour? Twenty minutes?”  
Rumple smiled again, “Let me think. Um…” With a wave of his hand the sheriff’s tongue was in Rumple’s hand. “I propose a new deal. I give you this back, and in return you tell me everything you know about the man I am hunting. You ought to be more careful with your possessions. Do you agree to my terms?”  
The sheriff tried to choke out a response.  
“What was that?” Rumple asked. The sheriff gagged some more. “All right, I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then.” He replaced the sheriff’s tongue, “Start talking.”  
“The thief that you’re after-- I’ve been chasing him for years. He ruined me! He stole the woman I love and… made me the laughingstock of all of Nottingham.”  
“Where can I find him?”  
“Well last I heard, he was hiding out in Sherwood Forest.”  
“And his name?”  
“Robin Hood. He goes by ‘Robin Hood’.”  
As we travelled to Sherwood Forest I tried to convince him not to kill Robin Hood, but it was no use.  
We found Robin Hood hiding against a tree, waiting for someone. Sure enough, a carriage comes by, carrying a sick woman in the back.  
“That must be the woman he stole from the sheriff,” Rumple observed.  
“She’s sick. She’s going to die,” I pointed out.  
Rumple raised the bow, “Yeah, and so is he.”  
I shoved his arm out of the way, “Stop!” We watched Robin Hood wave the wand over the woman. Slowly her color returned.   
“I’m right about him, about why he stole the wand. He did it so he could heal the woman he loves.”  
“He’s still a thief.”   
I rounded on Rumple, “And she would’ve died if he hadn’t stolen your wand.”  
“And now he gets to die!” Rumple shouted. “And she can tell all of Sherwood Forest what happens when you cross Rumplestiltskin. There!”  
The next thing I knew is that all but the very top half of my body was in the ground so I’d be made to watch this cruel, inhuman act.  
I struggled to get out, but couldn’t. “You don’t have to do this. There’s good in you. I was right about the thief, and I am right about you. Look, she’s pregnant. You are not the kind of man to leave a child fatherless.”  
I watched as Rumpled raised the arrow. “No!” I shouted.  
The arrow was shot and almost skimmed Robin Hood’s head. They look towards where we were and left.  
I gave Rumplestiltskin a curious look, “What happened?”  
Rumple stared off into space, “I missed.” He released me from my underground prison, “Get back to the carriage. I’m bored of this forest.”  
I couldn’t help but smile, “You’re-- you’re not going after him?”  
Rumple shook his head slightly, “He’s not worth the effort.”  
“You spared his life.”  
“What? I did nothing of the sort.”  
I nodded. “That bow has magic in it. It never misses its target.”  
“Well, perhaps the magic just simply wore... “ Rumple turned to me and paused, “off.”  
I smiled and gave my master a hug. I turned to leave for the carriage, and noticed he wasn’t following behind me. “Aren’t you coming?”  
The carriage ride was quiet, which was nice. When we returned home I retired to my room, hoping that I was actually making a difference in this beast’s life.


	5. The Rose

Gaston’s POV

I sat at the tavern’s counter, contemplating on what to do. I needed to save Belle from that treacherous monster.   
“Why would she run off with The Dark One?” I complained to my friend LaFou.   
“I don’t know, maybe she thinks she’ll be a hero, like in one of her dumb books.”  
“No one ever leaves Gaston. I was rejected! Publicly humiliated!”  
Lafou offered me a mug, “More beer?”  
I shrugged, “What for? Nothing helps. I’m disgraced.”  
“Gaston, you need stop looking so down in the dumps. There’s no man in town as admired as you. You’re everyone’s favorite guy. Everyone’s awed and inspired by you, and it’s not very hard to see why. Look around you Gaston. You’re the strongest man in the village, and could take on any of these fools! Just by the looks of the biceps people quiver in fear!”  
I straightened out my shoulders, “As a specimen, yes, I’m intimidating.”  
“You’re the best fighter at that. Look how you wrestled Lafou to the ground. Not only do you bite, but you can kick and punch as well.” The bartender encouraged.  
“For there’s no one as burly and brawny,” The triplets swooned.  
“Not a bit of you is scraggly, or scrawny,” LaFou smiled.  
“That’s right! And every last inch of me’s with hair!” I cried as I ripped open my shirt. “When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large. And now that I’m grown I eat five dozen eggs so I’m roughly the size of a barge.”  
“You’re such a swell guy, Gaston!” The crowd shouted.  
Girls surrounded me at this time, all of them were fighting over me. “Girls, there’s plenty for all, I promise.”  
“You’re one of the greatest heroes in the whole world,” Tom stated.  
“Look at all of these antlers,” Stanley gestured.  
“You can hunt down this beast as well,” Dick cried.  
I smiled to my spectators, and courage coursed through my veins, “You’re right everyone. I’m off to kill the beast. I won’t rest until he’s dead!”  
I strode through the woods, my sword slung on my back. The only time I stopped was to eat and drink. It took me a whole week to travel to the Dark Castle. Over the week I crossed many bears, otters, elk, moose, and deer that I promised to kill for my bride for our wedding night. I planned our wedding as I walked as well. The decor would be orange, with my trophies hanging all around. I stopped as I approached the castle. I took in the gargoyles, the knights, and the overall dreariness of the castle. With a deep breath I approached the castle.

********************************************************************************************************

Belle’s POV

A knock disrupted the conversation I was having Rumple about his son. He went to go answer it. A few moments later he returned, smiling slightly.   
“Who was that?”  
“Just an old woman selling flowers.” He brandished a beautiful rose, “Here. If you’ll have it.”  
I gasped softly, and took it with a smile, “Why, thank you.” I giggled and turned to put the rose in a vase.  
Rumple spoke suddenly, “You had a life, Belle, before… this-- friends… family. What made you choose to come here with me?”  
I thought about my answer for a moment, “Heroism. Sacrifice. You know, there aren’t a lot of opportunities for women in this land to-- to show what they can do, to see the world, to be heroes. So when you arrived, that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured do the brave thing and… bravery would follow.”  
He shook his head slightly, “And is it everything you hoped?”  
I chuckled and put the vase on the table, “Well, uh… I did want to see the world. That part didn’t really work out. But, uh… I did save my village.”  
Rumple closed his gold flecked eyes, “And what about your, uh… betrothed?”  
I sighed, “It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston. You know, to me, love is… love is layered. Love is a… a mystery to be uncovered. Yeah, I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he.” My thoughts started to wonder towards how much I’d grown to care for Rumple, but I had to shake myself from these thoughts. “But, um… there was something I wanted to mention. When I was freeing Robin Hood I had a hard time finding your torture chamber.” I knew I was lying, but I didn’t want to get into anymore trouble than I already was in. “And I stumbled into a room, with a lot of toys, and small clothes. Were they yours, or did you have a son?”  
He looked down to the ground, “There was a son. I lost him when he was young, as well as his mother. Oh, about two hundred years ago. He’d be 114 this November. ”  
“So, then how old are you?” I asked cautiously.  
“138 years old in two weeks, thank you.”  
“I’m sorry. So, you were a man once. An ordinary man. I think you’re still a man, beneath all of that gray, scaly skin. You think you’re uglier than you are, that’s why you cover all the mirrors, isn’t it? If I don’t know anybody else in my whole life, can’t I at least know you?”  
“Perhaps, or perhaps you just want to know The Dark One’s weaknesses,” he smirked at me.  
I gave him a look that said, ‘Yeah, right’.  
“I’ll tell you what. I’ll make you a deal. Go to town… and fetch me some straw. When you return I’ll share my tale.”  
I shook my help slightly. ‘What?’   
“But... “ I stammered, “you… town? You-- you trust me to come back?”  
He shook his head, “Oh, no. I expect I’ll never see you again.”  
With that I started towards town.  
********************************************************************************************************

Rumplestiltskin's POV

I watched out the window as Belle left the castle grounds. My heart squeezed at the sight. I don’t know what came over me. Perhaps I was beginning to care for her. What I was feeling couldn’t possibly be love, could it?  
I waited, ever so patiently, hoping she would return unscathed. In my waiting I paced the floor, and spun some of what was left of the straw I had. I tried to read the book I had taken from Belle, but it couldn’t catch my interest. I put the book down, and conjured up something to eat.   
Darkness was falling, and I wondered if she was all right. Did she make it to her castle okay?   
I quickly scolded myself. I didn't care about her. She was simply my maid. Nothing more… nothing less. I went back to spinning. I had been spinning very slowly for about an hour. My cursed mind kept drifting back to Belle. Her curly, reddish brown hair, her sky blue eyes, how her lipstick made her lips look full. With those thoughts my throat got very dry, and my face very hot.  
Suddenly I sensed my protective spells were breached. It was a familiar aura. A kind, patient, loving presence. An aura that had surrounded me for the last four months.  
A smile broke out onto my face and I raced to the window to see Belle coming up to the castle doors. Quickly I went back to my spinning, acting as if I hadn’t been watching her in excitement.  
“Oh, you’re back already. Good. Good thing. I’m, uh, I’m nearly out of straw,” I gestured toward my small pile next to me.  
Belle rolled those gorgeous blue eyes at me, “Come on. You’re happy I’m back.”  
At that moment I was so happy that nobody could tell if I was blushing, “I’m not unhappy.”  
Belle came behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder, “You promised me a story.”  
“Did I?” Belle nodded. “Oh.”  
She sat down on the spinning wheel, and waited expectantly. She was so close I could smell her rosy perfume. My breath hitched slightly, but not enough for her to notice.  
“Tell me about your son,” She demanded.  
I tried to gather my thoughts, quite unsuccessfully, “Uh… I lost him. There’s nothing more to tell really.”  
Belle shook her pretty little head, “And since then you’ve loved no one, and no one has loved you?”  
I wanted to say that I thought that I loved her. Instead I asked, “Why did you come back?”  
She shrugged, “I wasn’t going to but then… something changed my mind.”  
I gazed deeply into those amazingly deep blue eyes. I broke the stare before anything more could happen. I couldn’t risk losing my powers, not now, not when I was on what I thought was the verge of finding Baelfire.   
“Thank you for the straw, dearie. If you don’t mind I’ll be off to bed now. Sleep well, Belle.” Then I left, leaving Belle to her thoughts, and me to the struggles of my mind and heart.


End file.
